Besos del Sol
by Vyck
Summary: Verano japonés, donde Loki aprende los efectos del sol sobre la piel clara. Mayura/Loki. Post-anime.


Y decididamente, no había época como el verano. Loki se encontraba en su sillón, sudando hasta la médula incluso con el aire acondicionado funcionando a su máxima capacidad, y ya no aguantaba más.

Yamino jadeaba y constantemente se quitaba las gafas para secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, sentado en el sofá. Fenrir descansaba de espaldas en algún punto de la habitación, buscando el frío del suelo.

Nadie se había movido durante una hora. Después del almuerzo, se habían instalado en la oficina de Loki, porque sencillamente, el calor no se soportaba. Loki le había prohibido a Yamino trabajar en aquel bochorno y este para su pesar, había aceptado la situación.

El sol en el exterior estaba implacable.

-Loki-sama…

-He dicho que no, Yamino. No insistas. Te cocinarás ahí afuera.

-Las flores… Apenas las sembré en primavera… No llueve desde mediados de Junio…

-No.

El letargo continúo durante un rato más. Sonó el timbre. Yamino se levanto con pesar a atender.

-Nada de regar las flores, Yamino.

-Si, Loki-sama…

En pocos minutos, unos muy ruborizados Mayura y Yamino entraron con pesar a la oficina.

-Loki-kun, deberías hacer que chequen este aparato. ¡No se siente fresco en lo absoluto!

Mayura llevaba shorts de mezclilla, zapatillas y una camiseta sin mangas. Incluso había recogido su cabello en una coleta.

Fenrir se agito. Volvió en sus cuatro patas para moverse un metro lejos, y volverse a echar de espaldas.

-¿No te he dicho que la agencia esta cerrada los domingos? Bien podrías estar estudiando, Mayura. O haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-Los misterios nunca descansa, Loki-kun. Ni siquiera con este calor, aunque hoy… escuche que este sería uno de los días más calurosos del año. Lo he comprobado, la caminata de casa hasta acá casi hace que me desmaye. ¡El sol esta que quema!

Yamino decidió que este era un buen momento para preparar té helado. Ni siquiera Loki pudo discutir con eso. Determinado a escaparse un segundito para ponerle un poco de agua a las pobres plantas, abandono la habitación.

Loki cerró los ojos. No podía evitarlo. El calor lo aletargaba de una manera descomunal. Sin querer, se quedó dormido en el infierno.

Hasta que despertó, con el rostro de Mayura a milímetros del suyo. En susurros le hablo.

-Loki-kun, ¿estas bien? Me preocupé… estas todo ruborizado y jadeando y no respondiste cuando te llame…

Su primer instinto fue molestia. Palabras mordaces en su boca hasta que ausentemente lo noto. Mayura tenía _pecas_. Muy claras y pequeñas, pero claramente estaban ahí, sobre su nariz y sus mejillas. Su molestia desapareció en un instante.

_Lindo…_

-¿Dónde esta Yamino con el té?

-No lo sé. Yo también me quedé dormida un rato. Creo que han pasado unos veinte minutos desde que se fue. ¿Crees que le paso algo?

_Ese hijo mío… _

Al menos el camino de entrada de la agencia luciría flores frescas en el medio de la sequía.

Mayura volvió al sofá, donde se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Loki intentó ver las pecas de nuevo, pero eran imperceptibles a esa distancia, y casi demasiado claras a la vista. La visión de Mayura con pecas lo dejo algo perplejo. Siempre había relacionado las pecas con la niñez. Mayura _evidentemente_ no era una niña, y ni siquiera el en esa ridícula forma las tenía.

_¿Y por qué le llamaban tanto la atención?_

En ese momento entro un muy sofocado Yamino con el té y un poco de agua para Fenrir. Loki le lanzó su mejor mirada de _Se lo que has hecho_ y sorbió su té sin comentarios. Se sintió como el cielo.

-¡Es el mejor té helado que he probado en mi vida!

-Muchas gracias, Mayura-san. Espero que esto ayude a refrescarnos un poco.

Ambos iniciaron una conversación acerca del clima, y rápidamente Loki se desconecto. No podía quitarse la imagen de las pecas de Mayura de la mente.

-… y solíamos ir a Okinawa todos los veranos. Mi mamá tenía una amiga que vivía allá, y nos prestaba su casa mientras ella venía a Tokio a visitar familiares. La casa estaba frente a la playa, era preciosa y perfecta. Mi mamá solía levantarnos muy temprano, para ver el amanecer, y me decía "_aquí viene el sol, para dejar sus besos marcados en tu piel_" y me hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Entonces hacíamos castillos en la arena, comíamos pescado y nadábamos en el mar. Hace años que no vuelvo a Okinawa, es un lindo lugar…

Se perdió en sus recuerdos, con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios. De repente, Loki sintió algo en su pecho.

-Tal ves deberíamos ir. Todos. Nunca he estado en Okinawa.

Yamino tenía la boca abierta. Fenrir levanto la cabeza del suelo. A Mayura le brillaban los ojos.

-¡¿Hablas en serio, Loki-kun? ¡Eso sería tan genial, debemos aprovechar el verano al máximo! Haremos tantas…

Loki se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo. ¿Qué se supone que había hecho? Se había condenado a si mismo a un viaje de tortura por mar y tierra. Solo para contentarla, solo para hacer que el sol le dejara mas besos en la piel.

De repente, recordó algo importante. _Antes, debía hacer que checaran el endemoniado aire acondicionado_.

Espero les haya gustado. Recordar que las pecas generalmente salen durante el verano para ir desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo. También, suelen ser más abundantes en la niñez, para ir desvaneciéndose en la adultez. ¡Espero que mis pecas no se desvanezcan!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
